Before i knew
by AznPanDaz
Summary: Lucy left and the guys dont notice until shes really gone. USE TO BE CALLED SOMETHING MORE
1. chapter one: ghost

Hi guys I am new to making story's hope you like it sorry it's like this.

* * *

><p>Chapter one: ghost<p>

* * *

><p>A blonde walked through the wooden doors only to be greeted b- actually not even greeted. She walked to the team table and sat down next to Natsu. "Hi Lucy we need to talk" Erza said "Okay speak" she said smiling a little. "Well we were wondering if you could go solo for awhile..." Erza said but stopped when the atmosphere turned gloomy. "Ok its fine i need to train anyway" she said managing a full smile. "Bye Lucy have fun" Natsu said then turned his head to heart shattered. Lucy walked upstairs and opened the masters door. "Ah lucy what brings you here?" master said " You know why im here" "Ahh well i see how long?" he asked "A year or more " she said plainly. She didnt even hope for a good bye knowing they were to caught up with Lisaana.<p>

When she opened the door to her house a cold air shivered her body. No warm arms around her it was around another. Took out her lugage and packed her cloths and novel. leaving a note goodbye and told the landlord she will pay the whole rent when she comes back. Went and got a ticket and just left and know won notice.

SHE WAS like a GHOST.

* * *

><p>Is it good sorry short but just wanted to o a plot please review!Hope you got the metaphore<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi since chapter one was so short I decided to make chapter 2 as a makeup hope you like it. Thanks for the review Shiningstellar!

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Lucy P.O.V<p>

The air felt colder than Gray.(if possible)_What am i stupid i have spirits that can help me teleport._Loki popped out. "Yes my princess may i help you" Loki said "Can you bring me to the farthest forest?" Lucy asked with puppy eyes. Loki could not resist he took her hand and brought her to the forest. Lucy nodded and said goodbye. Holing her lugage made everything harder she should have brang a backpack instead. When she reached a clearing she layed down on the grass. _THOMP THOMP _a sound of footstep can be heard. She quickly stood up and ran away but the stomps just kept geting louder.

Mysterious P.O.V

I finally found her i better get a ransom or i swear i will kill him for making me going through all this trouble. She ran fast and i tried to catch up to her when suddenly a key with a Aquarius sign fell out. Probably a mage. I was so caught up in thinking i lost her somewhere. I cursed under my breathe.

Lucy P.O.V

I was trying to catch my breathe when suddenly everything went silent no noise nothing.I walked until i found a huge flat branch to sleep on. Once i layed down and got comfortable i drifted off.

_ LUCY DREAM_

_I was standing behind a bench and Natsu and Lisanna walked in hand tangled together when all of a sudden Natsu Kneeled down pulled out a pink flower ring. The one which Natsu said he would buy to me. But that was two__ years ago. Now it belongs to Lisanna. He said that Three word that was meant for me. I love you. i wanted to run and pull that ring away but instead i just smiled. He then looked at me and frowned._

Natsu P.O.V

I woke up and swore i saw Lucy but she at the guild and she is not a weirdo stalker that can go into your dreams right? He suddenly felt the stupid Natsu to ask her at the guild if she was a stalker weirdo. When i got to the guild i searched for her but coouldnt even smell her. I walked up to Mirajane "Do you know where Lucy is? I asked she said no and why. "I have a important thing to ask her"i said all of a sudden she put her hand into a heart shape and i knew what she meant . I walked up to master and asked. "Shes gone Not here" he simply said " Gone you mean died?" i asked panicking. He slapped me and told me she is on a training. I said my oh and ahhs to sound smart but it did not work. I saw Erza gloomy and all which made me just walk away to my home happy home.

* * *

><p>How was it good i hope REVIEW PLEASE<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

HI im so sorry for the shortness but please read it still.

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

The sunlight gleamed on my eyes as i woke up. Covering my eyes with my hand and standing up. But as i walked i fell down. "kYA" I YELLED. I felt a tap on my shoulder. A hand pulled me up. "Umm sorry miss but im lost" a girl probably about 13 years old that had curly silver hair and blue eyes."Its okay and for little girl your pretty strong" i said brushing off my skirt. "My name is Emiko nice to meet you " she said smiling. " Lucy nice to meet you" i said but cant help but smile. She started telling me about herself like how she is a mage and is a dagger mage. "Well i am actually a orphan." she said in a said tone. I took her shoulder and smilied. "Everything turns out better if you have a partner like family k." Lucy said. She nodded and blushed alittle too. "Alright Lu-chan" Emiko said like Levy. Lucy felt a guilt rush over because Levy really wanted to read her novel.

At Fairy Tail

Laughter rushed the whole room because of Natsu dancing on the table. "Master is Lucy really quit"Erza asked so only the master can hear. "What do you mean Erza Lucy will never do that." the master said jugging down his drink. "Good because i thought she did. "Unless she was forced to erza" the master said putting his cup down. Once Erza heard that she ran to the house while Gray saw her and rushed smelled something bad and followed that smell. When the smell grew very strong he opened his eyes to see Erza and Gray through the window. I walked up the tree to the window. Erza and Gray were reading a piece of paper and when they finished Gray and erza froze like stones. I walked over and read the letter.

_Dear Team,_

_I see you made up your mind. I wont be back for awhile and when i do i will be stronger so i can be in your team._

_I know you think Lisanna stronger and you kicked me out because i was to weak for fairy tails strongest team._

_But next time you see me i will be more better. i hope you have fun with Lisanna. Just like i did when i was with you._

_ love , lucy_

When nATSU FINISHED READING(he can read) he felt guilty but when he looked up Erza was sulking in the corner and gray was just standing there. "Lucy left and she wont be back for awhile but hey we can make this work cause hey she gonna be stronger rite?" Natsu said but didnt even know what he was saying. The next thing you know Erza punched herself so hard it shook the house. "Its all myault i told here to leave." Erza said still sulking kinda. Gray went over and comfort her. IN MY HEAD I WAS SAYING ITS MY FAULT I KNOW IT I SHOULDVE ACTED LIKE SHE WAS A A A... UHH.

lucy PoV

When Emiko walked me to the town she lived in. _What wasnt she lost? _Lucy thought but shrugged it off. "Hey Lucy are you a S-mage at Fairy tail?" Emiko said. "No of course not how did you know i was from Fairy tail?" i asked she pointed to the mark on my hand which was slowly fadeing away. Due to a spell master put on it. After that their was just plain silence between us. We got to a Club called Wishes. "Arent you alittle to young for this?" i said she suddenly glowed and their stood a girl with brown hair and green eyes. "Hi am Emiko is what i should say to get in right?" she said but in a deeper voice. I nodded and walked in pushing the door. Lights flashed everywhere and girls in costumes that showed a little to much cleavlege past out drinks. " Can you sing Lucy?" Emiko said in a sweet voice. " No i can not" i said but i really wanted to. Emiko took my hand and dragged me to the DJ. "Hello DJ my friend wants to sing a song." He asked what song and i said random. I told Emiko to sing with me and she did. The song was Gomenasai.

_Gomenasai -t.A.T.u__( I DO NOT OWN)_

_What I thought wasn't mine  
>In the light wasn't one of a kind-a precious pearl<br>When I wanted to cry I couldn't cause I wasn't allowed_

_Gomenasai-for everything  
>Gomenasai-I know I let you down<br>Gomenasai till the end  
>I never needed a friend like I do now<em>

_What I thought wasn't all so innocent  
>Was a delicate doll-of porcelain<br>When I wanted to call you  
>And ask you for help<br>I stopped myself_

_Gomenasai-for everything  
>Gomenasai-I know I let you down<br>Gomenasai till the end  
>I never needed a friend<br>Like I do now_

_What I thought was a dream-a mirage  
>Was as real as it seemed-a privilege<br>When I wanted to tell you I made a mistake,I walked away_

_Gomenasai-for everything  
>Gomenasai(Gomenasai)<br>Gomenasai-I never needed a friend like I do now  
>Gomenasai-I let you down<br>Gomenasai(Gomenasai)  
>Gomenasai till the end<br>I never needed a friend-like I do now_

Everybody clapped except for a man with Green hair and brown eyes glared at me. I ignored it and felt a smile crept up my face. "You sing beautifully" Emiko said. the DJ asked for our names. "Im Emiko and this is Lucy" She said. The DJ said good job and said goodbye. We stayed for awhile until the man with green hair introduced himself name Dell.

Dell POV

Okay part one done part two get to know AND part three the stance.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>How was ot good i hope please review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 The end

Hope you like and thank you for reviewing! Sorry but this is the last chapter. so.. yeah OUT OF NOODLES!

* * *

><p>A year later Lucy PoV<p>

Emiko stood there looking at me and turned to the enemy with a deadly aura around her. The enemy smirked and pulled out a sword. "I will kill you DELL" she screamed running to him. I wanted to scream her for her to stop. The next thing you know i lift my broken leg run past Emiko and the sword went through me and as he pulled it out she winced in pain. ThE next thing that happened was that she pulled the sword out and fall to the floor harsh breathing. Blood pooled out of me but i still smilied. "WHY ARE YOU SMILE?" eMIKO YELLED. "Because *cough*i saved some body not they saved me. so am i strong or what?" i said joking. "Your gonna make i know you will like always" she said my eye vision blurred, "Hey do me a favor?" i said weakly she hesitated but nodded but couldnt fight the tears. "One dayyou will go to Fairy tail and give them this." i said pulling out a cd that was cover with blood. She nodded. I told her to leave and go to Fairy Tail. Once her back was turned I smiled and let the tears out. "One day Emiko i will be there again and Natsu just wait.." I closed my eyes as darkness filled around me.

At fairy tail.. weeks later

Normal PoV

The door opened to show a 14 teen year old girl with a disk with blood. "Excuse me Miss but may i help you." Mirajane said. "Play this now" Emiko said coldly. "Umm ok" mirajane said slowly walking the bar and put the disk in (somewhere idk thou) the song started to play.

_Ghost of you-Selena Gomez(dont own)_

_Verse 1:  
>Turn my back, to the door<br>Feel so much better now  
>Dont even try, anymore<br>Nothing left to lose  
>Theirs a voice thats in the air,<br>saying dont look back no where  
>Theirs a voice thats always there...<em>

_And I'll never be, quite the same, as I was before this  
>Part of you, still remains, though its out of focus<br>Your just somewhere that I've been,  
>And I wont go back again<br>Your just somewhere that I've been..._

_Chorus:  
>Im breathing in, breathing out<br>Aint that what, its all about?  
>Livin life, crazy loud<br>Like I have the right to  
>Know my words, in my mouth<br>Nothing left to figure out  
>But I dont think I'll ever break through<br>The ghost of you..._

_Verse2:  
>And I'll, never be, like I was<br>The day I met you  
>Too naive, yes I was<br>Boy, thats why I let you in_

_Wear your memory like a stain,  
>Cant erase none of the pain<br>Here to stay with me forever..._

_Chorus:  
>Im breathing in, breathing out<br>Aint that what, its all about?  
>Livin life, crazy loud<br>Like I have the right to  
>Know my words, in my mouth<br>Nothing left to figure out  
>But I dont think I'll ever break through<br>The ghost of you..._

_Verse3:  
>One of these days I'll wake up from this,<br>Bad dream im dreaming  
>One of these days I'll pray that I'll be<br>Over, over, o__ver you_

_One of these days I'll realize that,  
>Im so tired of feeling confuse<br>But for now, theres a reason that your still here  
>In my heart...<em>

_Chorus:  
>Im breathing in, breathing out<br>Aint that what, its all about?  
>Livin life, crazy loud<br>Like I have the right to  
>No more words, in my mouth<br>Nothing left for me to doubt  
>But I dont think I'll ever break through<br>The ghost of you..._

_Outro:  
>Breathing in, breathing out<br>Breathing in, breathing out  
>Like I have the right to<br>Know my words, in my mouth  
>Nothing left, to figure out<br>But I dont think I'll ever break through  
>The ghost of you...<em>

The guild was silent which was extremely rare. "What is this a prank" Gray said coldly. "No Lu-chan died two weeks ago and im here to be A member to fulfill her wishes" Emiko said "Where?" MIrajane asked still thinking of the song. "Here in Purple" she said Pointing at her left back hand.(lucy is right hand)

* * *

><p>Sorry it was short but im gonna make another story soon!<p> 


End file.
